


A Sharp Pain

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: Ready As I’ll Ever Be [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Appendicitis, Dyslexic, F/M, Gallus has dyslexia, Hurt, Pain, appendix, gallus doesn’t want anyone to know, smolder knows about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Gallus has left Griffinstone, only taking his younger sister, Viola with him. But he does remember his best friend, Flame. He writes to him continuously, he misses him and wishes that he could see him again. He may be given that chance soon enough, but his health may risk that if he isn't careful.





	1. Dear Flame,

**Author's Note:**

> And a one, and a two, and I know what to do!

"The Elements of Harmony are very important. However, they were not always known as Generosity, Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty and Magic. The original pillars had different names for them. Honesty for Applejack was Strength for Rockhoof, Kindness for Fluttershy was Healing for Mage Meadowbrook, Laughter for Pinkie Pie was Hope for Somnambula, Generosity for Rarity was Beauty for Mistmane, Loyalty for Rainbow Dash was Bravery for Flash Magnus and Magic for me was Sorcery for Star Swirl the Bearded. When the time comes for the next pillars to have The Elements of Harmony, they will have different names as well. Rather that be one of you or any-creature else." Professor Twilight was teaching a lesson on The Elements of Harmony. I was only half paying attention though. Sandbar and Ocellus have already given me an earful about them, so I'm not worried.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the school day, thank goodness! I was ready to chill with my friends and write a letter to my childhood best friend, Flame. We've known eachother as long as we've been alive. Fifteen years. Another friends and family day is in two weeks, so I hope that he could possibly come to that… If he wants to, anyways. It's totally his choice.

"What is the point of The Elements of Harmony? I don't get it." My younger sister, Viola, complained, as we sat down in the library.

"The Elements are important, not just for Equestria, but for the world. Without them, none of us would be here. The pillars have saved the world numerous times, without them, none of us would be alive." I explained, and everyone looked at me, getting confused looks.

"What?" I asked, causing a smirk from Smolder.

"You paid attention in class?" She asked me and I scoffed.

"No!...Maybe.. Can we not talk about this?!" I exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Griffin likes learning!" Yona exclaimed and I rolled my eyes, irritated.

"Very funny, guys." I commented, but I smiled at them anyways.

Eventually, we were all doing our own thing. Ocellus was reading a book, Silverstream and Sandbar were quizzing themselves on the elements, Yona and Smolder were exchanging friendship lessons from the Professors and Viola was watching them, hoping to learn something. I decided to start writing the letter to Flame, I got nothing else to do.

Dear Flame,

Remember me? It's veen awhile. I miss seeing you every day, maybe we conld see eachother soon? A rfiends and ramily bay is coning up at The School of Friendship in ywo weeks amd I think it'd be feally cool if you could come. lf you can't, then I understand too. I hope that you can make it. Viola misses you too. She jeeps asling when she can uee you again. Mopefully noon. Well, zhat's all I xeally have to zay.

Sincerely, Gallus.

"What's that? Is that a letter to Flame? What'd he say? Can I read it?" Viola asked, standing on my head as I put the letter away.

"It's a letter to Flame, I haven't even sent it yet and no, you cannot read it." I answered all at once, causing her to pout.

"Why not? Please?" She begged me, I made sure that I didn't look at her eyes. One thing about Viola and I, with our pleading eyes, you can't say no.

"Come on, I am starving! It's almost dinner time!" Silverstream exclaimed, flying out of the library, us following her. I sighed, I wasn't really that hungry.

I noticed everyone except Smolder had left, and she stopped me from leaving, holding out her claw.

"Note please." She told me, I groaned, but handed it to her anyways.

"You still missed a few words, but it's less than last time. Here…" She pulled out a pencil and helped me fix my mistakes. She fist-bumped me when we finished.

"Thanks for not telling anyone." I told her, flying a few feet in the air.

"No problem, I won't tell anyone." She winked at me and I smiled. Smolder found out I had dyslexia a little over a month ago, and she's helped me with that. She won't tell anyone unless I say different, we wing-shook.

We finally got to the cafeteria and sat down with our friends.

"Hey, what kept you two?" Ocellus asked us, looking up from the book that she was still reading.

"Nothing, I just forgot something. Now, let's chow down!" Smolder exclaimed, running towards the line, I followed her, but I only got a sandwich and juice, I wasn't that hungry anyways.

"So, that big test is coming up next week. Everyone prepared for it?" Sandbar asked, and I shrugged.

"I guess." I told him, and he eyed me.

"Are you sure or are you completely sure?" He asked me, and I rolled my eyes. I'm not going to answer to this.

"I'm going to finish up my homework." I told him, throwing away my sandwich that I took a bite of.

"Need some help?" Ocellus asked me, and I shook my head.

"Nope! I'm good." I assured her, walking to my room.

I sighed as I laid against my bed. This has been a long day. I winced at the pain in my side that's been bugging me all day. It's probably nothing. I finished what little homework I had left and stretched out on my bed. I'm fine, I'll be good tomorrow with some good-night sleep.

Knock-Knock-Knock

"Ugh, what now?" I mumbled to myself, opening my door. Smolder.

"Hey, I totally forgot to give this back to you." She handed me the letter to Flame that I'm supposed to mail out.

"Thanks, totally forgot." I told her, grabbing a cannon that Professor Pinkie Pie made for each of her students and shot out the letter, protected in a bottle.

"So that's how you mail them!" Smolder exclaimed, flying a few feet in the air. "Nobody knows how you do that. Until now, that is."

"Faster delivery. It'll get to Griffonstone faster than regular mail." I explained, and she nodded.

"Cool. Well, see you tomorrow!" She waved bye, closing the door as I did the same.

I sighed, laying down on my bed. My side was killing me. It'll hopefully be better by tomorrow. I'll be just fine.


	2. I Can't Wait To See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the very long delay! I’m back and updating! Here we go!

 

**//Viola’s P.O.V//**

 

“Magic for Princess Twilight, Laughter for Miss Pinkie Pie, Generosity for Miss Rarity, Honesty for Miss Applejack, Loyalty for Miss Rainbow Dash and Kindness for Miss Fluttershy.” I listed off the names and Sandbar nodded, satisfied.

 

“Good! And what about Headmare Twilight’s daughters?” He asked and I clicked my claws on the table, trying to remember.

 

“The Pegasus, Starglow is the older one, seventeen. Princess Twilight adopted her after finding out that she escaped from her abusive mother, Scarlet Shadow. It was no problem after Princess Celestia heard about the situation, she had Scarlet Shadow sent to Tartarus and Starglow got to live with Princess Twilight, who was her mother from there on out. Her cutie mark is a six-sided star, symbolling her love to perform.” I explained and Sandbar nodded, letting me know to go on.

 

“And the unicorn, Avery is fourteen, she’s an author. She published two well-known books, _What Goes On Inside Your Head_ and _Not Knowing How To Feel._ She’s currently working on her third installment, which is unknown at the moment. She was an orphan, living on the streets until Princess Twilight took her in. she had never celebrated Christmas or her birthday, she didn’t even know what Santa Hooves was until she was taught by Miss Pinkie Pie. Her cutie mark is words on a page, symbolling her passion for writing.”

 

Sandbar grinned, raised his hoof and I bumped it with my claw, eager.

 

“You got this! You are going to ace this test on Monday!” He exclaimed, happily and I grinned, fluttering a few feet in the air.

 

“I hope so! I have to pass this test! I want to show Gallus that I can do it, if I really put my mind to it.” I explained and he nodded in understanding.

 

“Vi, you’ll be just fine. Gallus will be proud of you no matter what.” I nodded at his compliment but sighed. It’s not just Gallus. I want to show everybody that I’m not stupid. That I can do things that everybody else can.

 

“I know. I just want to prove it; you know?” I asked him and he smiled. I flew off to find my brother. He was probably in his room, doing who knows what.

 

I opened his door, finding Gallus asleep, book on his bed and he was using it as a pillow. I snickered lightly and jumped on him.

 

“Wake up!” I exclaimed, causing him to shout in surprise and fall off the bed. I giggled in response, and Gallus looked at me, irritated. “Good morning! I know it’s Saturday, but you’d promised Sil’ we’d hang out.” I told him, speaking of the pink hippogriff. Gallus sighed, shaking his head and got up.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m up, I’m up.” He told me and I grinned, flying past him.

 

“Yeah!” I exclaimed, happily, doing a little spin in the air, causing my brother to smile. “Do you know if Flame’s comin?’” I asked, excitedly. Flame was our only friend back at Griffonstone, Gallus had invited him to Friends and Family day on Thursday, which was still five days off.

 

“I do, he sent a letter back.” He paused for effect as I bounced with anticipation. “He’ll be here.” Gallus covered his ears as I screamed for joy, bouncing up and down.

 

“I can’t believe it! He’s coming! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!” I geeked out, and I stopped as I saw Silverstream run towards us.

 

“Is everything alright?! I can’t find Sandbar and I heard Viola scream, who needs protection?!” Silverstream had a book in her claws and Gallus motioned towards me and Silverstream sighed, seeing that I was fine. “You told her about Flame?” She asked and he nodded.

 

“Can we go eat? I haven’t eaten since 4:00.” I told them, Silverstream looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it.

 

“Alright.” She sighed, beginning to walk to the cafeteria.

 

“Wait, hang on.” Gallus stopped her, giving her a suspicious look.

 

“You thought that Vi and I were in danger. Was going to hurt us. And as protection you brought Avery’s book?” He asked and Silverstream nodded, proud.

 

“Sure did!” She exclaimed and Gallus shook his head with a slight scoff.

 

“You’re insane.” He told her and she smirked, walking towards him.

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“Okay, try to fight me off!” She exclaimed, playfully hitting him with a book, and they began to chase each other around.

 

“Sil! Don’t you dare!”

 

“Try to fight me off!”

 

“Sil, I swear!”  


“Don’t swear!”

 

“Fine! I’ll get my own food!” I flew to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I walked up to the lunchpony, who was an alicorn, she was teal color, having a blue mane and matching tail, she had green eyes, a music note for a cutie mark and a cut left ear.

 

“Hi Misty Skies!” I waved and she smiled at me.

 

“Hello Miss Viola, how can I help you today?” She asked, smiling at me.

 

“Today’s special please! I’m starving!” I exclaimed, causing her to chuckle.

 

“I hear you, dear. School can bring that out of you. Especially a friendship school.” She used her magic to bring over my food and she smiled. “Have a lovely day dear!” I waved back at her and went to sit at a lunch table.

 

I was shortly joined by Gallus and Silverstream, who had finished their book war, Yona and Sandbar and eventually, Smolder and Ocellus.

 

“Will Flame be arriving of Thursday?” Sandbar questioned and Gallus shook his head.

 

“No, he’ll be leaving on Wednesday and he’ll be staying the night at a hotel near here. He’ll be here Thursday morning.” Gallus explained and I shirked in excitement. Gallus turns towards me. “Don’t. Geek. Out.” He told me and I folded my front claws, annoyed.

 

“Did you tell them about…” I coughed so he would get what I was saying.

 

“What about Griffon friend?” Yona questioned, not understanding.

 

“Okay. So, Flame is very nice and has brought out the best of us. One thing you need to know about him though….” Gallus paused for a moment. “He’s deaf.” Smolder looked at him for a moment.

 

“So, the guy can’t hear? So what?” She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Yes, Viola, Flame and I have all learned WSL, also known as Winged Sign Language. As far as we know, we’re the only ones who speak it. We use our wings and claws for Flame to understand what’s going on.” Gallus explained and Smolder nodded.

 

“Can’t he ask someone without signing?” Sandbar asked and I shook my head.

 

“No. Because he doesn’t talk.” The others nodded in understanding.

 

“So, in order for us to communicate with him, we’ll need you or Gallus to sign?” Silverstream asked and I nodded.

 

“Exactly. And don’t be intimidated. He’d deaf. He’s not from the moon.” Gallus told them, earning a few confused looks. “Don’t ask.” I noticed then he winced slightly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear him. I raised an eyebrow, concerned, but I brushed it off. No matter what it was, he’d come to me or someone else if it was serious? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! And before you ask, Misty Skies is my ponysona, who will appear in cameos throughout my stories, so be on the lookout ;)


	3. Things Are Crazy Right Now

**/Gallus' P.O.V/**

_Dear Gallus,_

_That sounds like so much fun! I'll be glad to visit! I've been really lonely since you and Viola left for Ponyville, I haven't had another to talk- or sign- to. You know how it is, we're treated as outcasts, the red feathers aren't a big help either. But, it is what it is. Anyways, I'll be there! I'll leave on Wednesday and find a hotel up there and come to the Friendship School Thursday morning. I'll see you then! Excited to see you!_

_Sincerely, Flame_

I reread the letter that Flame sent me again. He leaves in two days, Viola thinks I'm not excited to see him, but really, I'm ecstatic! I just hide it differently than she does. She has a lot of energy and expresses it all at once. Yeah, I don't do that.

"I have my big test today do you think I'll do alright?" Viola asked me and I wrapped my wing around her. Viola has a habit to freak out over tests and quizzes. Even though I know she's the smartest in the room. She doesn't think so though, Sandbar told me what she said, that she wanted to prove how smart she was. Viola is crazy smart! She just doesn't know it yet.

"Vi, you're crazy smart. You know this stuff. You'll be fine." I told her and she smiled, believing me.

"Where are you going?" She asked and I sighed, folding my wings.

"Gym." I told her and she giggled.

"Have fun."

"Yep." I went outside where Gym class was held for that day, Professor Rainbow Dash was teaching the class today. I had the class with Sandbar, Silverstream, Smolder, a few others.

"Alright everyone! We're doing laps. Ten minutes. Flyers, I want you to run. Get moving!" Professor Rainbow Dash ordered and we started running. Sandbar and I took the front at first, but we were shortly joined by Smolder, who had no trouble catching up to us.

"You keeping up with us Sandy?" Smolder joked, earning a half-laugh from the earth pony.

"You could say that!" He exclaimed, trying to catch his breath. Smolder and Silverstream then passed us, and Sandbar and I exchanged a look.

"You wanna smoke 'em?" I asked and he nodded, getting his second wind and speeding up as I did the same.

"Let's do this!" He exclaimed as I matched speed with him, easily keeping up with him. Griffons are made for speed, so it was no problem. We sped up even more, passing Yona. Then we passed Silverstream. At that point, Sandbar gave out but motioned for me to go on, which I gladly did.

"Can't keep up Griffon?" Smolder teased, sticking her tongue out at me, mockingly. I growled slightly and ran faster, but not keeping up with her yet. Then, the same pain in my side happened again. I unsheathed my claws slightly, but not enough to be visible. Eventually, the pain became to unbearable and I stopped. Smolder crossed the finish line and look back at me, laughing in victory. At that moment, my vision blurred and her voice became distant. And then, everything went black.


	4. I Know You're Really Concerned

**/Smolder's P.O.V/**

"Gallus?" I asked, stopping from my victory cheer. Something was wrong. "Gallus?" I repeated myself, walking closer to him. Then, he just collapsed. "Gallus!" My walk broke into a run as I rushed forward towards my friend, I was shortly joined by Sandbar, and Silverstream while the others watched from the background. I looked towards Sandbar, for once in my life showing terror in my eyes.

"Get Professor Dash!" I exclaimed, he nodded and ran to get the cyan Pegasus, who quickly flew over towards us.

"Okay, what happened?!" Professor Dash ordered, not taking no for an answer.

"We were running, and he just stopped and passed out!" I exclaimed, getting more and more stressed by the minute.

"Okay, Smolder you go and get Viola. Silverstream, you help me get him to his room. Sandbar, you inform Starlight. The rest of you go to Pinkie Pie's classroom and explain the situation." Rainbow Dash took charge as she got Gallus onto her back.

I took flight and rushed into the school and into Headmare Twilight's class.

"Smolder. What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Professor Dash's class?" Headmare Twilight questioned, walking towards me.

"I'm sorry, but it's an emergency! Gallus passed out during gym class and Professor Dash told me to go get Viola." I explained and her eyes went wide, and she nodded at me. I looked towards the purple griffon in her seat. She was reading a book; she probably finished her test already. She looked up at me, confused.

"Smolder?" She asked, closing her book. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, your brothers' hurt, I'll explain on the way." I told her, helping her pack up her stuff. That gained the attention of Ocellus and Yona, who exchanged worried glances. Viola, on the other claw, looked like she was about to cry. she quickly shoved her things into her bag and got up from her seat.

"Headmare Twilight can Yona and I—" Ocellus raised her hoof, but Headmare Twilight beat her to it.

"Yes, yes, go ahead." She gave the go-ahead and they followed us.

"What happen to griffon friend?" Yona questioned, looking worried.

"We were running in gym class and Gallus and I were neck n' neck and he passed out, I don't even know why! We're about to find out though." I told her as I opened Gallus' dorm room that he had to himself until another creature enrolled.

"Gallus!" Viola exclaimed, flying on the edge on his bed. She looked to Guidance Counselor Starlight, tears and fear in her eyes. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he's going to be fine. He just needs to wake up. Now, he shouldn't be crowded in here, okay. Only three creatures in here at a time." Starlight told us and all of us agreed.

"I'm not leaving." Viola told us, leaning on his brother's wing.

"We didn't think so." Sandbar smiled at her. He looked to Silverstream and smiled.

"I'm guessing you want to stay?" He asked and she smiled and nodded. "Thought so."

"I'm staying. I want answers." I crossed my arms, my concern turning into slight anger. I want to know what's going on with our friend.

"Yona want answers to! Griffon friend not himself!" Yona stamped her foot in irritation.

"And I'll get them. Don't worry." I told her and she nodded, as she, Ocellus and Sandbar step out of the room, shortly followed by Guidance Counselor Starlight.

"Vi?" I questioned, looking to the little griffon. "Why do you think he passed out?

"I don't know. Something has seemed off, but I can't put my claw on it." She confessed and I nodded.

"Sil? Have you noticed anything?"

"As in that he hasn't been himself in a few days and hardly wants to do anything and has little to no appetite, then that's all I've noticed." Silverstream said all in one breath and I nodded.

"I've noticed that he hasn't been eating as much either." Viola told us and I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"We're definitely finding out what's going on. Whatever it takes." I glared and Viola smiled.

"You care about us!" She giggled and I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Shut up!" I teased, causing her to giggle again. I then noticed Gallus' wing twitched slightly, causing Viola to sit up. Gallus rubbed his face with his claw, and he shook his head.

"What happened—" He asked and looked around, noticing that he was in his room and that Silverstream, Viola and I were in the room. "Okay, what did I do?"

"You passed out at gym class." I stated simply, crossing my arms. "Why?"

Gallus sighed and shook his head. "I ran out of breath and I didn't drink water before-claw. I only made that mistake once. I'm fine." He told me, jumping off the bed.

"Gallus, don't you think you should rest before you move around?" Silverstream asked, genuinely worried.

"Sil, I'm fine. Don't worry." He told her, walking out of the room and taking flight. I sighed and shook my head.

"That wasn't exactly the response I was looking for." I admitted, annoyed.

"Me either." Viola seconded.

"Why won't he tell us what's wrong?" Silverstream asked, looking scared.

I shrugged and smiled slightly. "Maybe nothing's wrong. Maybe it's something minor. Like, seeing Flame again. Stressing about Professor Applejack's next test. Or working on our family tree project for Professor Fluttershy's class. You never know. Maybe it's nothing." I tried to lighten the mood and the duo nodded, somewhat convinced.

Gallus is fine. He'd tell us if he wasn't. he's our best friend, he would never lie to us.


	5. You Have A Right To Be Mad

**/Gallus' P.O.V/**

I'm fine. I don't know what they're fussing about. I have to be. Flame arrives tomorrow. I have to be okay. For him.

"Will you please go see a doctor?" Silverstream asked me, and I shook my head.

"Absolutely not." I told her, slightly annoyed. I don't need to see a doctor.

"Why not?"

"Because nothing's wrong with me."

"Yeah. Right." She rolled her eyes in irritation. "I can tell when you're in pain. You need help."

I turned towards her, having her beautiful blue-violet eyes meeting my azure ones.

"Sil. I'm fine. I feel great, actually!" I flew in the air for emphasis. "I promise. Would I lie to you?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I believe you. But, if you need me, I'm here." She told me and I smiled.

"I know you are." I told her, flying off. Silverstream knows that I'm here for her and vise-versa.

"Hey Gallus!" A red unicorn with a darker red and black mane waved me down, I flew down towards her, but I didn't land. Fireheart's a friend of Headmare Twilight's family. She's best friends with Stargazer, Rainbow Dash's niece. Stargazer does have trouble with Fireheart's love-life, since she's dating Thorax, a changeling, but she's getting used to it. "Have you seen Avery? Nobody can find her anywhere."

"Have you checked the library?"

"Yes, it was the first place I looked. Starglow and Twilight are getting worried."

I sighed, flew up and looked around the school. Courtyard? Nope. Behind the school? Nope. No sign of the purple green-maned unicorn anywhere. I hummed and flew back over to Fireheart.

"No sign of her. Some of us can search outside of Ponyville, Silverstream and I will take the Everfree Forest, we're few of the fastest flyers here, so we can escape in a hurry. We'll meet back here at nightfall." I told the young unicorn, who nodded and went to gather a few others.

I flew down the dormitory and opened Silverstream's door.

"Sil? Avery's missing and we need to go find her." I said all in one breath, Silverstream was on her bed, reading a book. She looked up immediately, closed it, put it back on the shelf and stood if front of me.

"Are you sure? You know how she likes to disappear."

"I'm sure. Fireheart, Starglow and Headmare Twilight are really worried. I don't think she's playing this time."

Silverstream sat closer to me, worry filled her eyes. "Let me rephrase that; do you think it's a good idea to go out and find her when your hurt?"

"I'm not hurt."

"Don't lie to me."

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed, but I let it pass quickly.

"Look, do you want me to go into the Everfree Forest by myself or not?" I questioned and she sighed, closed her eyes, and then looked at me.

"I'm coming with you. But only because I don't want you to get killed."

"Works for me!" I flew up in the air, doing a slight flip and I flew out the window, Silverstream following. I could tell she was worried about me, but I'm fine. I mean, my side hurts a bit, but it's nothing major. I'm from Griffonstone! We're made to be tough. I can't let something a measly as a pain in my side slow me down. It won't happen. I just need to focus on finding Avery and reuniting with Flame. Avery is first priority right now.

Silverstream and I landed in the Everfree Forest, the dark and eerie scene would give anyone a run for their lives. But not Silverstream and I!

"Now, if I were Avery, where would I be?" Silverstream asked, looking around.

"In a library." I responded, earning a  _'really'_  look for Silverstream.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" She asked and I half laughed, putting a claw on her shoulder.

"Of course not!" I teased, winking. She smiled at me, walking ahead.

"If we don't find Avery, Headmare Twilight's gonna have our heads." Silverstream commented and I sighed.

"Fair enough. The girl's only thirteen, how far could she go?" I thought aloud, looking for any sign of the purple unicorn. I heard something behind me, I turned around, but it was gone. I furred my eyebrows, not convinced that nothing was there.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Silverstream asked, looking back towards me. I unsheathed my claws, just in case. "Gallus, you're worried for nothing. Sure, the Everfree Forest is creepy, but nothing's gonna harm us here." I still wasn't convinced, so I stayed close to Silverstream, just in case.

"I'm telling you, something's out here…." I told her and she shook her head, with a slight smile. "This is the Everfree Forest! We could be in danger!" Silverstream scoffed and jumped on a rock that was above us.

"Danger? Ha! I grew up fearing The Storm King, I laugh in the face of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" She laughed and the ground slightly shook at that. But it wasn't Silverstream. She looked to me, fear in her eyes. "We're not alone, are we?" She asked, scared for her life. I sniffed the air and gagged. Only one thing could make that smell….

Silverstream was shaking, she pointed behind me, trembling in fear. Confused, I turned around and gasped.

"T-T-T-T-T-T…." I stammered, backing up very slowly.

 ** _"TIMBERWOLVES!"_**  Silverstream screamed, flying onto a trail in the forest, but not before turning towards me.  ** _"FLY!"_**

Following her orders, I took flight, hopefully being able to outfly the creature. Silverstream and I somehow got separated, but the wolf was after me, not her. Unfortunately, my wrong turn reached a dead end. I stopped and fluffed up my feathers to try to look more threatening, even though it wouldn't do anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…." I growled, backing into the wall behind me. Let's face it. I was trapped. "Great…." I sighed, looking between the wall and the Timberwolf, who was about to eat me for its dinner.

As he inched closer, the same pain in my side happened again, much stronger than before. I fell to the ground, my legs giving out on me. the Timberwolf smacked its jaws and—

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" A familiar voice called out, and a blast of fire caught the Timberwolf's leg, causing it to cry out in pain. A flash of red flew around the Timberwolf, causing its head to swing around until it fell to the ground. Another blast of fire hit the Timberwolf and it retreated, tail between its legs.

"You did it!" I recognized Avery's voice as she bounced towards me, Fireheart following her. She had a stern look on her face, but she ignored her for the moment. Violet ran out from behind Fireheart's legs and made a B-line towards me. she hugged my neck, not saying anything, but she didn't need to.

"How'd you find me?" I asked and Fireheart smiled.

"Silverstream. After you two got separated she found me, and I ran into Avery on the way here. Viola tagged along and I had a little help." She winked at me and I tilted me head. I received a hug from behind, I turned around to be welcomed by the familiar green eyes and red-pelt of Flame. I gasped and basically gave him a Yak-worthy hug. He tapped my shoulder and I stopped to look at him.

 _"The first time I see you in a long time and you almost get killed. Just like the first time we met."_  Flame signed and I chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"That's true, that day was completely—" I didn't get to finish signing before the same pain, but much stronger took over me. I retreated to the ground again, Flame leaned down, and signed  _"What's wrong?"_

 _"My side. My side is killing me!"_ I told him and he felt on my right side and pressed, but I screamed bloody murder. Flame's eyes went wide, and he turned to Viola, signing something that I couldn't see, and Fireheart ran up to me.

"We're taking you to the hospital." She told me and I shook my head.

"No, I don't need to go to the—"

"Shut up! I will smack you!" She lifted me with her unicorn magic, and I was stuck, no way out of her power.

"Avery, go get our friends and fill them in. Twilight too!" Viola exclaimed, flying beside Flame.

"On it!" She exclaimed, quickly winking out.

"You're lucky we came when we did. If that Timberwolf didn't kill you, this certainly would have." Fireheart stated and I felt my eyes grow heavy. Her voice calling my name blurred and everything went black.


	6. I Know What I Did Was Wrong

**/Fireheart's P.O.V/**

"Gallus? Gallus?! Oh, sweet Celestia!" The young griffon had passed out in my telekinesis spell, I cursed under my breath as we kept running. Well, I kept running, Viola and Flame flew, but that's beside the point!

"Can't you just wink us there?" Viola asked, flying next to me and I scoffed.

"Not all at once! I can only wink myself out, only Avery and the Princesses can wink in and out more than one creature!" I argued, rolling my eyes.

"No need to be pushy." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Focus!" I groaned in frustration, shaking my head. I saw the hospital ahead of us and I nodded, running faster. We burst into the hospital in a rush.

"Somebody help him!" I exclaimed, and an orange unicorn rushed to us, immeditilly starting to examine Gallus.

"What happened?"

Flame signed something and Viola translated.

"Flame says that he thinks he appendix ruptured."

The unicorn nodded and used the same telekinesis spell I used and put him on a stretcher that Nurse Redheart rolled him to the back, quickly.

"We're going to do emergency surgery. While you guys wait," She floated a clipboard towards us. "I'd like one of you to fill out this information. Just standard stuff, past injuries, insurance, allergies, etc.." She then followed Nurse Redheart, likely to help her out.

"Viola, do you two have health insurance?" I asked, sitting in a chair as Flame did the same. Viola shook her head, slowly. "Any kind of insurance?"

"No. We can't afford any kind of insurance. And we never could find a way around it, even if one of us did get sick." She explained and I nodded, slowly.

"Okay…. Past injuries?"

"Sprained his wing when he was seven."

"Allergies?"

"Blueberries, peanuts and pollen."

"And what about—"

"Fireheart!" Starglow's voice interrupted my concentration, I looked up to see Sandbar, Silverstream, Yona, Ocellus, Smolder, Avery, Twilight and Starglow.

"Fireheart, what happened?"

"Avery told us that something was bad, but this is—"

"Is he okay?"

"Where is he?"

"Do you know what's going on?

"How can we—"

"Bah!" I shushed everyone, who was talking all at once. "His appendix ruptured. Flame's pretty sure."

"So, your Flame!" Avery trotted up to him, smiling. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Avery!" Flame looked at her, as if he was trying to understand what she was saying, which he was.

"Ave, he can't understand you, dear." I told her, smiling. Viola turned towards the red-feathered griffon and translated for him.

Twilight sat next to me and I showed her the clipboard. "They don't have insurance, Twi. I can't fill out half of this sheet." I told her and she sighed.

"I'll figure something out." She took the clipboard and filled out what she could.

"So, how long would it take for his appendix to rupture?" Silverstream asked, curiously.

"Well, it's different for everyone, but it would be a few days, at most." I told the hippogriff, who shook her head.

"So, he's been hiding his pain from us for a few days?" Ocellus questioned and I sighed.

"It looks like it."

"Well, he better be alright," Sandbar paused for affect. "And then I'm going to kill him. For scaring us half to death."

"He told us he was fine! Why did we believe him?!" Smolder angrily put, slamming her fists together.

"Yona no like friend Gallus hurt. Yona's friends must be here for him!"

"Yona's right, guys. He may have hidden his pain for a reason. When he gets out of surgery, its up to you guys to find out that reason. Flame and Viola too." I told them, looking over to where Flame was sitting, and he waved at us with his wing and I copied his action with my hoof.

"So, now it's just the waiting game?" Ocellus questioned and I nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

"If I hadn't run off, none of this would've happened." Avery slumped to the floor in front of my chair.

"That's not true." I made her look at me. "I mean, yes, you shouldn't have run off, but Gallus' appendix was going to rupture Everfree Forest or not. You can't blame yourself." I told her and she gave a small smile, nodding.

"Mom, can I go look around?" Starglow sat up, looking at Twilight, who gave her 'the look.'

"Do you promise not to do anything stupid?" She asked and the Pegasus nodded. "Okay, fine. Take your sister with you."

"C'mon Ave, let's go." Starglow started walking while Avery happily skipped along.

"Bring me back a coffee with—"

"Frappuccino with four milk and three sugar, got it!" Starglow responded and Twilight smiled.

"That's my girl."

"Bye Twilight!" Avery waved, as the duo disappeared around a corner.

"Twilight?" I questioned, looking to where Avery and Starglow disappeared.

"Hmm?"

"It may be none of my business, but has Avery called you Mom yet?" That got Twilight's attention, she looked over to me. It's been four years since Twilight adopted Avery, and seven since she adopted Starglow. Starglow started calling Twilight 'mom' about a year after she adopted her. Avery, however, has not done that. As far as I know.

"No. She hasn't, but it's fine! She'll call me Mom when she's ready!" Twilight, expressed, waving her hoof. Oh boy. It bothers her. Don't start Twilighting. "I mean, I basically saved her from her own death, and I've acted as her real mom since she never had one! The least she could do is call me Mom!"

"Avery told me that she doesn't want to call you Mom because she's afraid she'll get attached and she'll lose you like she lost her parents." Viola stated, looking to Twilight. The alicorn princess looked at the little purple griffon, with a shocked expression.

"She told you that?" Twilight asked and she nodded.

"She also told me your snore in your sleep." I facehoofed at that comment. "But, she's scared to get attached to ponies, and other creatures. Why do you think she likes to be alone all the time? And she wears a constant smile? Never has any problems? She wants you to think that she okay."

Twilight looked down in shock, absolutely amazed at what Viola told her. Honestly, I was too.

"It does make sense…." I told her and she sighed.

"Well, that changes now. She has no means to be afraid." Twilight exclaimed, pushing the clipboard aside. "I will have a talk with her, after we find out if Gallus is alright."

Flame tapped Twilight's shoulder and signed something.

"He wants to know if stuff like this happens all the time." Viola translated and Twilight chuckled.

"Not this severe, but crazy things do happen around here, that's for sure." Twilight answered and he signed something again.

"He wants to know if he can be a part of it."

"Hmm….. I'll have to think of that. And talk to your parents. I have been meaning to enroll some new students…." Twilight paused for a moment and smiled. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Do I want to know what you're thinking?" I asked and Twilight winked.

"You'll find out." She smiled and I shook my head. I heard a door open and I looked over.

"Family for Gallus Griffon." Every one of us stood up, and the orange unicorn looked at all of us, not knowing who to talk to. Twilight walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Gallus' Headmare."

"Okay, your student's surgery was a success, he's in recovery. It's a good thing his friends found him when they did. A few more hours and he would've died." Gallus' friends stiffened at that statement and Silverstream's eyes grew wide in fear. "Don't worry, he's fine. And he's going to recover. I want to keep him overnight, just to be safe. He'll be awake in the morning." She told us and the lot of us sighed in relief.

"Okay, good. We'll be back in the morning." Twilight told her, Avery and Starglow then joined us at that moment, Starglow handing Twilight her coffee.

"All of you, get to sleep when we get back. I know it's hard. Fireheart, we'll meet you back here in the morning?" Twilight asked and I nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it." I smiled and started walking to my house.

Thinking about today, if Avery hadn't run away, we would've never realized that Gallus was hurt….

Huh. Imagine that.


	7. Thank You For Helping Me

**/Avery's P.O.V/**

"Wake up!" I screamed at the sudden jolt of being awaken, I looked up to see Starglow and I sighed in relief. "Your scream's very high-pitched." I rolled my amber eyes at that remark and shoved her off my bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a yawn. I am  _so not_  a morning pony, like Twilight and Starglow are. Lucky me.

"C'mon, we have to go see Gallus." At that comment, I jumped straight up, somehow managed to brush my unmanageable insanely curly green mane, which is worse than Pinkie Pie's mane, and Starglow and I went to go find Twilight.

"Mom!" Starglow called out, skiing to a halt once she saw the purple alicorn. Twilight pulled out a watch and looked surprised.

"That's a new record." Twilight said, amazed. I raised an eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Did you time how long it would take me to wake her up?" Starglow asked and Twilight smirked.

"Maybe…" I giggled at Twilight's response, causing her to glare teasingly. "What? You like that?" She wrapped her hooves around me and messed with my mane.

"Hey, Twilight! Let me go!" I giggled, attempting to get out of Twilight's grasp.

"What, you don't like to have fun, Ave?" Starglow asked with a smirk.

"Not this early in the morning!" I exclaimed, finally managing to stay still long enough for a teleportation spell, I disappeared and reappeared behind Starglow. I spun around in a circle and grinned. "Ha! Boom goes the dynamite!"

"Okay, come on you two." Twilight ushered us along to the hospital to see Gallus, whom none of us had seen since Fireheart, Flame, and Viola rushed him to the hospital after I needed some much needed alone-time and my friends freaked out. Understandable, but I can take care of myself.

As we were walking to the hospital, I looked to Twilight. She looks so elegant with her Alicorn wings and horn. I can't believe that I was so lucky to have her as an adoptive mother. Even though I can't call her mom yet. It's not that I don't want to. It's that I'm afraid to. I know once I get close to someone, I'll lose them. I lost my parents, and my baby brother. I don't want to lose Twilight, or Starglow. Any of them, really. It's a stupid fear, but I can't help it.

"Avery!" I was hugged— no, attacked by Fireheart, who have me a huge yak-crushing hug.

"Fireheart… I…... Need…... To breathe…." I managed to get out, and she hugged me for two more seconds before letting go.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you that often and yesterday was under," She put in an obvious fake cough. "Unfortunate circumstances." I half rolled my eyes at that.

"I know, but they said he'll be fine. Come on now!" I exclaimed, trotting into the hospital waiting room. I knew very well that Fireheart was not talking about Gallus.

I looked around and saw Flame, Viola and Silverstream. I was about to call out, then I remembered that Flame couldn't hear, so I walked over towards them. Flame waved when he saw me, I could sense some joy in his emerald green eyes.

"Any news?" I asked Silverstream and she shook her head.

"His doctor said we could go see him in a few minutes." She responded and I nodded. "Ocellus, Sandbar and Yona all went to go get food for the rest of us and I assume that Smolder went with them, though she could be in the nursery scaring newborn foals." I narrowed my eyes at that statement. "Yeah, I don't know." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Ookay then…" I told her, giggling. Smolder is certainly…. What's the word…? Interesting. Yeah, that's the word.

"You're up early." A new voice joined the conversation. I turned around and saw Sandbar. He was accompanied by Ocellus and Yona, Smolder was nowhere in sight. Yep. Definitely scaring newborn foals.

"Starglow."

"Ah, that's explains it. There are times where you come off as a raging monster in the morning. Starglow's the only one you won't  _attempt_  to kill." Sandbar commented and I rolled my eyes, slightly amused.

"Glitter bucket." Ocellus commented, sitting next to Silverstream.

"Oh, dear Celestia, don't remind me!" I half-laughed, covering half of my face with my hoof.

"Don't remind who about what?" Twilight asked, walking up with Starglow.

"Glitter bucket." Silverstream and Ocellus giggled at the thought.

"That was great!" Starglow laughed at the memory. "In my defense, I did not know that Aunt Pinkie Pie used it beforehoof."

"Mmmm-hmmm." Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona, Silverstream, Twilight and I said in usion.

"What?! I didn't!" Starglow exclaimed, causing me to giggle.

"I'm still washing glitter out of mane, mind you." I told her and she rolled her green eyes.

Before she could respond, the orange unicorn from yesterday walked up to us.

"Okay, only half of you can follow me, we don't need the room crowded." She told us, kindly. It was decided that Twilight, Silverstream, Sandbar, Viola and I would go in.

"Hey there," Twilight smiled at the fifteen-year-old, who looked annoyed, probably just wanted to go home. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I wanna go home." He stated and Twilight smirked slightly.

"Well, you can. As soon as Doctor Florence Nightengale checks you out." Twilight commented. Ohhhh, so  _that's_  the orange pony's name. Good to know!

"Are you okay?" Sandbar asked, and Gallus huffed, knowing what was coming.

"I'll live." He grumbled and Sandbar smiled for a moment.  _A moment._

"Okay good." He then looked at him sternly. "Are you crazy?! Do you know that you could've gotten killed?! If not by that Timberwolf, then from you not telling us that something's wrong! If Fireheart and Flame hadn't saved you and Avery hadn't come back to tell us, who knows what kind of state you'd be in!"

"Sorry." Gallus murmured, slight humor in his eyes.

"You scared us half to death! Apology accepted!" Sandbar took and deep breath and shook his head. "Now that I got that out of the way, how are you  _really_  feeling?"

"Sore." He grumbled, I could tell he didn't want to share what he was feeling.

"That's to be expected." I commented.

"Can I ask you something?" Silverstream questioned and all of us were silent. "Why did you keep your injury a secret from us?"

Gallus sighed, closed his eyes and then looked at her. "At Griffonstone, if you showed pain, you were considered weak. If you pulled through with the pain, you were considered strong. If you ignored it completely, you were a God and worshiped. I guess it just became a habit of mine."

"Well, it needs to stop. I'm not picking you up the floor if you die." I commented and Gallus rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face.

"Fair enough." At that moment, he noticed Viola. "Hey you, come here." Viola fluttered her wings and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I scared you. But I promise, I'll tell you everything from now on."

"Like how you blow your head-feathers when you're bored or annoyed. How you flap your wings when you're scared. How you claw the ground with your talons when you feel threatened? And how you—"

"Okay, Vi, we get the point." Gallus commented, waving his talon and I giggled. This is truly the reason we need him. To get Viola and I to laugh. To help us through our troubles. To be here for him. Whatever it takes.


	8. Sincerely, Gallus

**/Gallus' P.O.V/**

It's been about an hour since I came home from the hospital, and I've been laying on my bed in self-pity ever since. Avery, who had walked me to my room along with Headmare Twilight said she'd be right back, but that was well over an hour ago. She either got lost, kidnapped, or died.

I really hope she didn't. that'd be hard to explain to Headmare Twilight. Especially since she's her daughter.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts and the door opened. I was welcomed with Sandbar, Yona, Ocellus, Smolder, Silverstream, Avery, Starglow Flame, and Viola; all equipped with sleeping bags, blankets and pillows.

"What are you doing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Since you're laid up, we're staying with you!" Avery exclaimed, smiling.

 _"All_  of you?" I asked, looking at Silverstream.

"Abso-posti-lootly!" Silverstream smiled and sat by me. Flame joined me on the right, Starglow and Avery somehow managed to fit in one chair, and everyone else made camp on the floor.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked, looking to Avery who smiled mischievously.

"Absolutely not!" She exclaimed, happily.

"Okay, fine. Make yourself at home." I rolled my eyes, but I smiled anyways. Silverstream's here at least. Did I just think that?! Shut up brain! You don't know what you're saying!

"So, a point needs to be made;" Starglow commented, making eye contact with everyone in my room. "There should be no secrets between any of us from now on."

"Agreed." Silverstream nodded.

"I second that." Ocellus agreed and Starglow let out a slight smile.

"Good. So, why don't we tell each other something that you're hiding or something that's been bothering you?"

"What is this, a support group?" Smolder asked, causing a chuckle from Avery.

"Pretty much, yeah." She commented, but then turned slightly stern. "But, I think it would be good for us. C'mon, it might be fun!" I looked around, Flame looked confused and I mentally slapped myself.

 _"We're going to take turns telling each other something we're hiding, so there's no secrets between us."_ I signed to him and he nodded in understanding.

 _"I'll do it."_ He signed back and I smiled.

"Flame's in." I told the group, Starglow smiled.

"Great! Are there any objections?" She asked, nobody had any. "Okay, so let's do youngest to oldest. That's Viola, Avery, Gallus, Flame, Silverstream, Smolder, Sandbar, Ocellus, Yona and then me. Did I do that right?" Starglow asked and I nodded.

"Alright, Vi. Do you have any secrets or something you're hiding _?"_ I asked Viola, looking at her.

"Ookay…. I'll go." Viola closed her deep-amber eyes for a moment, before looking at me in the eyes. "I'm afraid that I'll let you down." Her comment took me by surprise. She's afraid that she'll let me down? How is that even possible? She's all kinds of smart! "I'm afraid that… If I fail, I'll be abandoned again." At that comment, my heart dropped. My sweet little sister, who has the biggest heart I've ever seen, is afraid of being left. Again. I put my wing around her and pulled her closer to me.

"Vi, I won't ever leave you. And I'll never be disappointed in you. You know if you ever need or want something, the answer will always be yes." Her deep-amber eyes looked up at me in admiration. "Except boys! Then the answer will always be no!"

"Gallus!" she giggled in response.

"Always!" I teased her, causing her to giggle even more.

"Okay, my turn." Avery smiled at Viola and sighed, closing her eyes. "I feel pressured that I should call Twilight 'Mom' and Starglow my 'sister.' It's nothing personally against you or Twilight," She looks to Starglow, with slight tears in her brown-amber eyes. "It just feels weird…..." She cleared her throat and had allowed tears to fall down her face.

"When I was nine... There was this lightning storm. I was raised in Manehattan. And it's very crowded there, but the lightning bolt hit  _my_  house. And it lit. My house caught on fire and it burned to the ground. I was stuck in the ground cellar, unable to get out. I wait for three days. To die, because I didn't know what was going to happen. When had finally got out, by some unknown miracle, I saw my Mother, my Father and my baby brother... Dead. They were gone and I could've done something to stop it. But I didn't. They're dead because of me. That's why I don't allow myself to get close to anyone. It hurts too much…." Tears were streaming down her face at this point, I exchanged looked with Silverstream, not knowing what to do.

Luckily, Starglow got up and wrapped her hooves around the little unicorn.

"We're here for you, Ave. rather you call Twilight your Mom tomorrow, or twenty years from now, we'll always be here for you." Avery smiled at Starglow's kind words and snuggled into her aqua and white mane. "You good?" Avery nodded in approval and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine. So long as I have you." I smiled at the two sisters, knowing what Starglow feels to have to protect someone no matter what the costs are.

"Gallus? Anything you wanna share?" Ocellus questioned and I sighed, letting out a deep breath. Here it goes…

"Okay….. I'm… Dyslexic." I said slowly, and more than half the room looked surprised, save for Viola, Flame, Avery and Smolder.

"Really!?" Sandbar asked, genuinely surprised. "I just thought you hated learning."

"Yeah, I kinda knew." Avery told us, smirking. "I'm an author and an editor. I help Twilight grade papers. I think I can spot Dyslexia when I see it." I gave her an odd look, but let it pass.

"So, Griffon gets words mixed up?" Yona asked and I nodded.

"Pretty much. Not just words, numbers too. I hate it, but it's part of who I am." I explained and she nodded in understanding. "And I always hated for anyone to know about it, but…. I guess it's okay if you guys do."

"This secret, will not leave this room." Starglow confirmed it and everyone agreed.

When it was Flame's turn, I translated for him.

 _"I'm afraid that creatures think I'm stupid because I'm deaf."_  When he signed that, I had to process that for a minute before repeating what he said.

"Whhaaaat?! No way! You're crazy smart! You saved Gallus' life! We owe you big time! Plus, you're the one who called that it was his appendix! Not just anyone could do that!" Silverstream exclaimed and I translated.

 _"I know, I just can't help but feel like I'm useless sometimes."_  I slapped the back of his head with my wing when he said that, and he rubbed it in slight pain.

_"Shush! You're not stupid! Get that through your thick-skull now before I sick Viola on you!"_

_"Okay! Okay! I'll behave! I'll behave!"_

_"Thought so."_

"What just happened?" Sandbar asked and I smirked.

"Best friend conversation, I'll explain it when you're older." I told him and he sighed, rolling his eyes, but smiled anyways.

Silverstream told us that she was afraid of being trapped by The Storm King again. That she'll never be able to be free because of him. We comforted her, telling her that he'll never get to her so long as we're here….. Though I wanted to say me.

Smolder told us, against her better judgement, that she likes cute stuff. Which resulted in a fit of giggles from Avery, and an annoying glance from Smolder. But, eventually, we all burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, Sandbar. Your turn" Smolder chuckled as we got over our fits of laughter.

Sandbar sighed and closed his eyes, then opening them again. "Okay, so about a month ago; my parents told me that they were getting divorced. My Dad had remained here with my baby sister, Ivory, and my Mom moved to Manehattan, claiming she wanted no part of his life…. Or me. the divorce was finalized last week. And the other day, I met his new girlfriend." Everyone had shared a solemn look for Sandbar, but none of us were expecting that outcome. A new girlfriend? Only a week after the divorce was finalized?! "And this wasn't the first I've heard Sapphire's name; I've heard her name since before Ivory was even born." I a few of us gasped at that.

"You don't think that he—"

"Cheated?" Sandbar interrupted me, shaking his head. "I don't know. He won't discuss it with me.  _'You're a child Sandbar. It's not your business. Why don't you do something good for this family? Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh!'"_  Sandbar rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Honestly, I'm really sick of it. If I hadn't come to this school, and met all of you, I don't know where I'd be."

All of us exchanged smiles after his confession. And all of us hugged Sandbar until we decided enough was enough.

Ocellus confessed that she was afraid of Chrysalis coming back and taking over the changelings again. Either giving her no choice but to run and hide, or she'll have no choice but to obey. That called for another group hug, which we were happy to do.

Yona confessed that she never had friends before, and she didn't want to leave us or vise-versa. I noticed Sandbar smile at that, and I did a slight smirk.

Finally, it was Starglow's turn. She was very reluctant to do so. None of us really knew about her past, but she was surprisingly open about it. If this hadn't come up, we' probably wouldn't know.

"I have trust issues because I was abused by my mom... It was really bad. That's why I can't fly, my wings didn't grow right. They grew crooked. I know I'll never be able to fly, but that's part of the problem. Rainbow Dash's tried, Fluttershy's tried and my Mom's tried. I know I won't be able to fly... Because of the pony who gave birth to me... We know it's not wing shape. We've tried flying in every shape and form. Rainbow Dash even brought down Spitfire, who knows about all wings; changeling, dragon, pony, griffin, hippogriffs. And she was lost at what to do. I'll never be able to fly... Because of a monster..." Tears were falling down her face and Avery hugged her, tears in her eyes as well. Starglow gave a small smile. "This is just like a support group!" She exclaimed, causing a light chuckle between us.

"Hey, you never know. You could fly one day. Medical research is changing all the time! You never know what could happen!" Ocellus tried to shed light on the situation and Starglow cracked a smile.

"Thank you…. All of you. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." She wiped her tears away.

"Probably die." Avery stated, causing the group to laugh again.

I smiled at the group that I get to call my friends. Flame and Viola were the only ones there for me back then. Then we added seven more to the equation. And I'm glad we did. This School Of Friendship is perfect! And it will remain that way.

 

 

Well, that was until Gavin came into the picture.

**And done! That's the story! The next one will be a set-up on that last line, I'm not going to say anything except that Twilight invites more students to The School Of Friendship, and a few aren't happy about one of the choices. Well, until next time! Fandork, out!**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so chapter one! This is only gonna be a few chapters long, but I'm still working on my main my little pony story. It's not up yet, but it will be soon! Well, thanks for reading!


End file.
